The untold story of Mufasas past
by storymakerlover16
Summary: Mufasa is a cub his dad Mohatu takes him out every morning for lessons on how to be king. One day Mufasa and his dad comes home and Mufasas mum Uru tells them she has some good news, she then announces that she is pregnant and Mufasa is happy that he is going to be recieving a little brother or sister.


**Used to be brothers.****  
****  
****This is the first story I have published on here, I'm not sure how great it will end up, but let me know what you think, if you enjoy it then let me know, however**** if you do not like my story please don't be too horrible as it is my first but please let me know what I can do to improve my stories. **

**In the first Lion King, Scar is always trying to kill Mufasa and for some reason he really dislikes Mufasa even though they are brothers, however, they never told us why Scar hated his brother so much. I do not want to spoil anything, but this chapter will have Mufasa getting his first lesson about how to become king and his mother has some news to share. I hope you all enjoy. **

**/**

The sun rose over the savannah, the King known as Mohatu who had a nice shade of gold fur , with green eyes and his mane was a blackish red. Mohatu was sleeping peacefully beside his queen called Uru, she had dark brown fur and her eyes are a reddish brown. They both had a young cub who has always been an early riser. This young cub was at the peak of his home known as Pride Rock. This young cub was called Mufasa, he has reddish brown eyes just like his mother's, his fur is a nice rich golden colour just like his father's, he also has the pride landers nose and rimmed ears and he has the little fur tuff on his head were his mane will grow in when he's older. Mufasa is getting his lesson from his father about how to rule the kingdom and he's 4 months old today and that's 5 years old in lion years. Mufasa ran inside his home to his sleeping father.

"DAD WAKE UP ITS MORNING!" excitedly yelled Mufasa; he can't wait about what he will learn today from his father. Mohatu opened his eyes sleepy, he was still tired.

"Mufasa? The sun is not up yet…go back to bed son," yawned Mohatu, he started to snore again. Mufasa knew his father was teasing him, he grinned, he took a deep breath ready to roar but that only came out as a 'meow'. Mohatu chuckled "Ok im up Mufasa,"

Mohatu rose to his feet and stretched, and he walked with Mufasa out of Pride Rock ready for a lesson from his father.

/

Mohatu led Mufasa at the top of Pride Rock when they saw the sun peak over the horizon. "Look Mufasa whatever the light touches…is our kingdom," explained Mohatu, Mufasa looked impressed at this information.

"Really dad?" said Mufasa "What's gonna happen to you when I take your place?"

"Well Mufasa, a king time's is ruled like it rises and falls like the sun. It will set on my time when you get like a fully grown lion," explained Mohatu. Mufasa looks interested.

Mufasa looked up at his father "When will that be dad?" Mohatu chuckled and he put his left paw on top of his son's head.

"Not for a while son… come on I'll tell you more, do you want your mother with you?" Mufasa nodded. At that note Uru came out of Pride Rock to see her son and 'mate' talking.

Uru yawned "How are my two favourite lions this morning?" Mohatu and Mufasa turned and smiled at her.

Mufasa ran up to her "Morning mother, father is giving me lesson how to rule the kingdom,"

"Is he?" giggled Uru as all 3 of them walked into the Pride Lands, Mufasa noticed a shadowy place on his right. He decided to tell his mother

"Mother, what is that shadowy place?" asked Mufasa, Uru turned to where he was looking. She sighed

"Oh you must never go there Mufasa, only brave lions go there," said Uru "That means NO adventure over there Mufasa," Mufasa groaned and his ears flattened against his head, Uru licked his cheek and Mufasa smiled slightly.

Mohatu kept walking, he's worried for Uru she has been sick for a few days. She promised that she will visit Rafiki today to find out what's wrong. Mufasa caught up with his father.

"Dad? Is something wrong with mother?" said Mufasa, he looked worried. Mohatu looked down at his son and sighed.

"She's fine Mufasa…she's just abit sick so she's gonna visit Rafiki this morning. What do you want to know this morning?" Mufasa thought hard, he was about to respond till Zazu flew overhead.

Zazu landed in front of the king "good morning sire, im here for the morning report"

Mohatu nodded "fire away" Mufasa kind of hates Zazu; he always turns up for a morning report when Mufasa wants to spend time with his father. Mohatu was hearing the report but he kept his eyes on Mufasa. Mufasa glared up at Zazu and ran back to Pride Rock in tears. Mohatu hate that when it happens, why couldn't Zazu do the report later? But he couldn't do anything about it now he just listens to the report.

/

Mufasa got back to Pride Rock and hid in the corner, tears fell onto his fur. The other lions were not in since they went to go on a hunt. About 10mins later Mohatu turned up and saw Mufasa in the corner. "Mufasa why did you run off like that?"

Mufasa looked up at his father with tear streaks down his face "I wanted to spend time with you, and to learn how to rule the kingdom. But it gets ruined when Zazu turns up," sniffled Mufasa.

"Zazu needs to turn up to give me the morning report every day Mufasa, I admit I hate it sometimes but I DO need it," said Mohatu, Mufasa looked up at him.

"Why do you need that stupid morning report anyway?" groaned Mufasa, Mohatu sighed his son's words.

Mohatu crouched down to his son's height "Mufasa I need the report because it tells me if there is any trouble in the kingdom, like an outsider or a disagreement," Mufasa took in his father's words and Mufasa grinned slightly.

"Well, when im king that will be the first thing to go," Mohatu laughed, the Uru came in with a big smile on her face.

Mufasa saw his mother and ran up to her "ARE YOU OK MOTHER!" he yelled, Mohatu gave Uru a nuzzle and she nuzzled back. She whispered in Mohatu's ear and she said what's wrong with her.

Uru looked down at her son "Mufasa how would you feel about having a friend to play with?" Mufasa looked confused and he tilled his head slightly.

"Umm that would be great, why?" he asked curiously, he sat down in front of his parents.

Mohatu looked down at him "Mufasa you will be getting a brother or sister to play with?" Mufasa looked up and so did his ears.

"Really?" he asked, Mohatu and Uru nodded. Mufasa smiled and he starts to run round inside Pride Rock and started shouting since he's so excited.

"IM GETTING A SIBLING!" he stopped running and looked at his parents "I promise I will be the best big brother ever," happily said Mufasa.


End file.
